Because the Project Leaders are dispersed in various departments throughout the Medical School, the Administrative Core A plays an essential role in properly administering and maintaining the cohesion of this Program. The Core supports the effort Dr. DiMaio devotes to administering this Program and providing the scientific leadership that ensures the necessary focus and essential scientific interactions. Second, it provides support to various administrative staff to provide proper administrative services and financial management. A major service supported is secretarial assistance to prepare Continuation Reports and Renewals. Finally, it covers expenses related to visits of the External Scientific Advisory Board to Yale. Thus, Core A, which has been a component of this Program since its inception, is essential for it to function as an efficient, cohesive unit.